Can't buy me love
by Marii'land
Summary: Para A Beatle Contest. Y, aunque parecía totalmente increíble, él la amaba a ella. Y ahora estaba arrodillado, pidiéndole matrimonio. Spoilers Eclipse. Mi versión de la proposición de Edward a Bella en su cuarto.


**A Beatle Contest**  
**Nombre de la historia: Can****'****t buy me love**  
**Nombre de la Autora: Moonless. Midnight**  
**Pareja: Edward&Bella**  
**Número de palabras: 2002 palabras sin los fragmentos de la canción.**  
**Rating/Advertencias: T. Contiene spoilers de Eclipse (Libro y un poquito de la película). Todo le pertenece a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo escribo mi versión de la historia.**

**Can't buy me love**

_«__I'll buy you a diamond ring (…) if you say you love me too.__»_

Edward sentía que el corazón le volvía a latir.

Después de varios rechazos, estaba casi seguro que esta vez Bella aceptaría su propuesta.

Matrimonio.

Edward sonrió al pensar de nuevo en esa palabra.

Imaginó todo lo que hubiera pasado si en su época se hubiera comprometido con una chica. Imaginó a sus padres, sus padres biológicos, sonriéndole; a él y a su prometida, a su Bella.

Su prometida. O al menos su 'casi prometida'.

Todos esos pensamientos lo hacían sentir humano de nuevo.

Llevaba un par de días arreglando todocon Alice para que estuviese perfecto; y ahora, veía los resultados, no podía creer que estaba en su habitación: la enorme cama que se encontraba ahí desde hace unas cuantas semanas estaba totalmente cubierta de pétalos de rosas rojas, al igual que el resto de la habitación, colocados de tal manera que diera la impresión de un corazón. Con la luz apagada y las velas –que Alice también había colocado en todas partes de su cuarto- encendidas, era el lugar romántico perfecto.

"_I'll give you all I got to give if you say you love me too.  
I may not have a lot to give but what I got I'll give to you.  
I don't care too much for money, money can't buy me love."_

"_Te daré todo lo que tenga si tú me dices que también me quieres.  
__Quizá no tenga mucho que dar pero te daré todo lo que tenga.  
__A mí no me importa demasiado el dinero, el dinero no puede comprarme amor."_

___»_Alice apareció en la habitación con más velas en sus brazos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya estaban colocadas sobre toda superficie plana que estuviera en su habitación, ¡claro! Que no hubiera sido invadida ya totalmente en alguno de los nueve anteriores cargamentos de velas que Alice había llevado. Mientras, él trataba de relajarse escuchando música en su I-pod y terminaba de acomodar los pétalos de rosas que reposaban sobre la cama.

_Estaba totalmente concentradoen la canción 'Can't buy me love' de los Beatles cuando Alice le habló, atrayendo su atención. _

_- A Bella le encantará- dijo en lo que terminó de arreglar todo –o eso parecía, ya que no quedaba ningún lugar libre de algún detalle de los queAlice había estado llevando a su cuarto durante éstos últimos días- y lo visualizaba para poderse ir tranquila a su viaje de caza._

_- ¿Qué? ¿Lo has visto? ¡Te dije que no me dijeras nada si lo veías!- la habilidad de Alice de ver el futuro era buena en ciertos casos, pero mala en otras, por ejemplo, ésta._

_- Tranquilo, no he visto nada; pero conozco a Bella, es mi mejor amiga, y si te digo que le encantará es porque lo hará._

_- ¿Así cómo le encantan sus viajes de compras?_

_- ¡No! Así como le encanta pasar tiempo contigo. Y conmigo cuando no la obligo a ir de compras, obviamente.- dijo mostrándole una sonrisa.__«_

Ese recuerdo le hizo sonreír. ¿Qué haría él sin su querida hermanita?

En ese momento un pensamiento ajeno cruzó su cabeza. "_Okey, eso fue incómodo."_. A ese pensamiento le siguió un recuerdo de la misma persona: Una sonrojada Bella que le gritaba a su padre –quien era dueño de lo que acababa de visualizar y escuchar- que conservaba su virginidad y salía de su casa a pasar una 'pijamada con Alice'.

- Ha llegado el momento- se dijo a si mismo mientras salía de su habitación para recibir a su novia.

_Bella Cullen_, sonaba hermoso para el joven Edward.

"_I'll buy you a diamond ring my friend if it makes you feel alright.  
I'll get you anything my friend if it makes you feel alright.  
'cause I don't care too much for money, money can't buy me love."_

"_Te compraré un anillo de diamantes si eso te pone contenta.  
__Te conseguiré cualquier cosa si eso te pone contenta.  
__Porque a mí no me importa demasiado el dinero, el dinero no puede comprarme amor."_

Bella iba conduciendo su camioneta hacia la casa Cullen.

¡No podía creer la conversación que había tenido con su padre! Con su madre no le importaba, ya que ellas, mas que madre e hija, eran amigas, confidentes; pero su padre, ¡Por Dios, era su padre! No había otra manera de describirlo. Y, para 'mejorar' más la situación, él era el jefe de policía de Forks; no le costaba nada agarrar su arma de fuego y dispararle a su novio porque 'corrompió a su hija'.

Bella sacudió su cabeza para dejar ese pensamiento de un lado, principalmente por la sorpresa que recibiría Charlie al ver que la bala rebotaba sobre el cuerpo de Edward, exponiendo que Edward no era un ser humano normal; exponiendo el _vampírico _secreto de su novio.

El pensar en esa última palabra le traía a Bella ciertos recuerdos que le ponían la piel de gallina: las innumerables veces que Edward le había propuesto matrimonio.

Matrimonio.

La única palabra tabú de su mamá.

Había pasado 17 años de su vida escuchando comentarios negativos acerca del matrimonio antes de los 30 de una de las pocas personas a las que Bella le prestaba atención a todo lo que dijera, y ahora, su novio pretendía que se casara con él a los 18 años –bueno, ella a los 18; él a los casi 110-.

Bella entendía perfectamente que eso era lo único que tenía que hacer para que Edward la mordiera, que él mismo la convirtiera en vampiro. Por eso iba decidida a modificar ese trato. Aunque la joven Swan no lo quisiera admitir, esa charla con su padre había terminado de convencerla de la propuesta que quería hacerlea Edward.

_Bella Cullen_, que raro sonaba eso. No iba a escuchar a nadie pronunciar ese nombre en ninguna circunstancia hasta dentro de unos cuantos años.

En ese momento estacionó frentea la mansión Cullen y se sorprendió al ver a un sonriente Edward abriendo la puerta de su auto, como de costumbre, sólo que en esta oportunidad no se lo esperaba.

- Hola Bella. ¿Cómo estás?- le dijo mientras le extendía su mano para ayudarla a salir de la cosa a la que Bella llamaba automóvil, y él pedazo de chatarra.

- ¡Mal! ¡Tú lo sabías, ¿verdad?- le dijo en un tono de reproche, mientras tomaba su mano y salía del vehículo.

El joven entendió perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando sin necesidad de que la chica lo dijera. El rubor de sus mejillas lo decía a gritos. Exactamente el mismo sonrojo de los pensamientos de Charlie, de 'la charla'.

- No lo sabía, lo juro. Me enteré hace un par de minutos, cuando leí la mente de tu padre- le respondió Edward, mientras la miraba de esa manera que le hacía perder el hilo de sus pensamientos-. Vamos adentro, está enfriando un poco y no quiero que te resfríes- le dijo mientras tomaba su mano y la dirigía hacia el interior de la casa.

Al entrar a la casa, Bella miró hacia el piano de Edward y observó algo diferente.

Caminó y se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrar esa partitura.

- ¿Los Beatles?– dijo mientras leía y reconocía el título de la canción-. No sabía que los escucharas, y mucho menos que tocaras sus piezas.

- ¿Quién no escucha a los cuatro de Liverpool? Son lo máximo.

- No lo creo. Tienes que admitir que Queen les hace competencia.

- ¿¡Queen! Por Dios, no hay punto de comparación. Los Beatles son mejores.

- Si, como tu digas- le dijo en tono sarcástico, lo que hizo que el joven riera-. ¿Podrías tocar para mí? Por favor.

- Tal vez luego, porque acabo de recordar que te tengo un obsequio- le dijo mientras tomaba su brazo, del cual colgaba el obsequio queJacob le había dado por su graduación y se metía la mano en el bolsillo-. No te preocupes, no gasté ni un centavo, heredé varias baratijas como esta de mi madre y… quiero que tu tengas unas cuantas- le dijo el joven al ver su cara de 'no puedo creer que gastaras dinero en mi'.

El joven sacó su mano del bolsillo y la pasó sobre su brazo, y en lo que su novio le soltó el brazo, la joven Bella pudo apreciar un cristal brillante en forma de corazón, que colgaba en el lado opuesto del lobo –que Jacob había tallado- en su pulsera.

- Edward… es… bellísimo- le dijo Bella casi sin aliento mientras abrazaba a su novio-. Gracias.

- No es nada. Ven, vamos a mi habitación. Hay algo más que quiero mostrarte.

- Claro, vamos.

Bella empezó su camino hacia la habitación de su novio, pero aparentemente, Edward estaba sumamente impaciente por enseñarle lo que tenía en su habitación, porque la tomó en brazos y la llevó a velocidad vampírica.

Lo siguiente de lo que fue conciente es que estaba frente al cuarto de Edward, y el susodicho estaba justo detrás de ella

- ¿Confías en mi?- le preguntó mientras le colocaba una venda sobre sus ojos.

Bella asintió y Edward terminó de colocar la venda.

El joven abrió la puerta y dirigió a su novia al interior de su cuarto.

Por segunda vez en el día sintió como si su corazón volviera a latir.

Tal vez por fin aceptara su propuesta.

Su novia lo esperaba impacientemente a que le retirara la venda que le impedía la vista –eso era fácilmentenotable por la manera en como movía su pie derecho y por como tenía cruzados los brazos sobre su pecho.

- ¿Ya puedo ver?- le preguntó Bella.

- Si, amor- le dijo Edward, mientras le quitaba la venda.

Bella, al abrir los ojos, no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo.

Rosas rojas por todas partes, velas, corazones.

Era hermoso y totalmente perfecto.

- ¡Edward, me encanta!- dijo Bella, provocando la risa de Edward-. ¿De qué te ríes?

- Alice de verdad que te conoce bien. Dijo que dirías exactamente eso, exactamente las mismas palabras. Recuérdame siempre creerle de ahora en adelante.

- No puedo creer como, después de tantos años junto a ella, todavía no hayas aprendido eso.

- Me alegro que te gustara –dijo Edward viendo a Bella, quien todavía observaba fascinada la habitación.

- Okey, ahora, ¿a qué se debe todo esto?- le dijo Bella después de que salió de su 'estado de impresión'

- ¿No puedo hacerte un detalle sólo porque te quiero demostrar mi amor?- Bella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados-. De acuerdo, te quiero preguntar algo.

- Adelante, te escucho.

- Bella, sé que sonará insistente, pero te amo. Te amo demasiado, te amo de una forma que nunca pensé que podría amar a una persona, y, después de mi transformación, a una humana; y por eso quiero que aceptes mi propuesta- Bella se quedó de piedra cuando Edward se arrodilló y se metió la mano en el bolsillo para sacar una cajita de terciopelo negro-. _Isabella Swan, prometo amarte para siempre, todos los días de mi vida. ¿Me harías el extraordinario honor de casarte conmigo?_- dijo Edward mientras abría la caja que tenía en las manos, dejando ver el anillo de Elizabeth Masen: Una gran piedra ovalada decorado con filas de pequeños cristales, rodeado por una banda de oro estrecha y delicada.

El anillo era hermoso, tanto que ni siquiera Bella –quien contaba con el peor sentido de la moda, dicho por su mejor amiga y diosa amante de la moda, Alice- podía negar la belleza que poseía.

En ese momento, Bella se olvidó de todo; de'la charla' con Charlie, del doloroso pensamiento de dejar a Reneé, a Phil y a todos sus amigos humanos cuando se convirtiera en vampiro, de Victoria, de los Volturis y de los neófitos. Se olvidó inclusive de todos los comentarios anti-matrimoniales de Reneé.

Se olvido de todas las cosas que la tenían preocupada desde hacia ya unos cuantos meses. Lo único que tenía en mente era la imagen que tenía en frente de sus ojos y todos sus pensamientos, todo lo que había pensado desde que lo conoció, que podían expresar amor hacia él.

Ella lo amaba.

Y, aunque parecía totalmente increíble, él la amaba a ella, ¡a ella!: la simple y totalmente impopular Isabella Swan. Él podía tener a cualquier chica que quisiera, pero la escogió a ella. Escogió amarla a ella.

Y ahora estaba arrodillado, pidiéndole su mano en matrimonio.

- Si Edward, si me quiero casar contigo.

_Bella Cullen, no suena tan mal. Mejor dicho, no suena nada mal,_pensó la joven Swan antes de seguir hablando.

- Pero hay que hacer unos cuantos arreglos en nuestro acuerdo, así que no te emociones tanto.

Edward sonrió y se paró para abrazar y besar a su _prometida_.

Bella nunca cambiaría, y no le importaba, porque la quería tal y como era.

Esa chica, la torpe y sencilla Bella Swan –próximamente Bella Cullen-, era suya.

Era su Bella.

"_Say you don't need no diamond ring and i'llbe satisfied.  
Tell me that you want the kind of thing that money just can't buy.  
I don't care too much for money, money can't buy me love."_

"_Dime que no necesitas un anillo de diamantes y me quedaré satisfecho.  
__Dime que sólo quieres esas cosas que el dinero no puede comprar.  
__A mí no me importa demasiado el dinero, el dinero no puede comprarme amor."_

* * *

**Hello!**

Okey, no hablaré mucho porque me estoy cayendo del sueño (entiéndanme, son las 2am)  
Bueno, este es mi primer oneshot, la primera historia que publico y mi primer concurso; así que no tengo ni idea de que esperar.  
La idea salió de la combinación de la ayuda de mi papá (él ADORA a los Beatles) y mis ganas de volver a ver Eclipse.  
Todo está totalmente basado en el libro, excepto que la charla de Bells&Charlie es justo antes de la 'pijamada' y la frase de la proposición que la quise dejar exactamente como sale en la película, porque me fascinó.

Aquí esta el link del concurso (sin los espacios): fanfiction. net /u /2416954 /A_ Beatle _Contest

Me alargue demasiado.  
Gracias a todos por leer. ¿Me dejarían un review?

Cariños.  
Moonless. Midnight


End file.
